Allison Young
Allison Young was a character in the TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. She had lived during the dark years of the war between humanity and Skynet and may have been a member of the Resistance, or at least a civilian survivor under Resistance protection. She would also serve as the template for the Terminator that would become known as "Cameron". She was portrayed by Summer Glau. History Allison Young was born in 2008 in the town of Palmsdale, California. In 2011, when she was just three years old, Judgment Day occurred and three billion human lives, including Allison's parents, were annihilated by Skynet's nuclear assault. It is unknown how Allison survived this event, but in the years since she lived how every other remaining human lived: hiding among the ruins of civilisation and surviving on garbage. At some unknown point, Allison was taken in by the Resistance. She was welcomed into the inner circle of John Connor, the Resistance leader, and was given an identification bracelet. In 2026, machines raided the Resistance bunker where Allison was hiding and Allison was captured. She was taken to an aircraft carrier that the machines were using as a prison camp and there she endured numerous interrogations. Upon her arrival at the camp, Allison was analysed so that the machines could create an infiltration sheath based on her. Locked in her cell, Allison refused to eat the food she was offered, despite its healthy appeal. During her interrogation sessions, a mysterious machine questioned her about her life and family. Keeping an eye on the ajar door, Allison divulged intimate details on her parents and childhood, dissolving into tears upon recalling their deaths on Judgment Day. The interrogator inquired as to the metal bracelet Allison wore on her left arm, but she simply lied and told the machine that it was a gift from her non-existent "sister". Emotionally overwrought, Allison expressed a desire to "go home" and revealed her birthplace to the machine before bolting for the open door and escaping the interrogation chamber. Allison fled down several corridors in a desperate attempt to find an exit and eventually locked herself in a cargo hold. To her horror, the room was packed with human prisoners in giant cages, as well as other large mammals, including apes, bears, and tigers. She found a hatch to the carrier's exterior and tried to find a way off the boat, but was forced to jump from the deck and crashed into the sea below. Despite surviving the fall, Allison was promptly captured again by a perimeter net and raised back to the surface. She was then escorted back to the interrogation room where the Terminator leading her questioning revealed itself at last, shocking Allison with its new infiltration sheath. The Infiltrator, later known as Cameron, had been equipped with a skin model that was exactly identical to Allison in every way. The machine told Allison that she was not her enemy and that she was part of a faction who wanted to end the war between man and machine. Allison was not fooled, however, and refused to disclose the location of John's camp. Sometime later, however, Allison apparently gave up the camp's location, but withheld her knowledge of the bracelet pass. The Infiltrator later returned to the prison and showed Allison a collection of bracelets identical to her own, all found on the bodies of captured prisoners. Knowing that she was caught in a lie, Allison simply responded by smiling in satisfaction at the machine. Perturbed by Allison's attempt against her mission, the machine grabbed the girl by the neck and held her aloft. Allison swore she would never betray John Connor, after which it snapped her neck, musing "You already did" before taking her bracelet and leaving to infiltrate John's camp in Allison's place. Category:Important Characters Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Murder Victims Category:Terminator (franchise) Category:Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Category:Broken Vertebrae Category:Important Deaths